


Hetalia x Reader - Costume party

by AramyEvainelore



Series: Costume party (Axis Powers Hetalia) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramyEvainelore/pseuds/AramyEvainelore





	1. Party Invitation

HERO’s PARTY INVITATION TO (Y/N)!!!!  
It’s me, America, but of course you already know that since I’m the HERO!!  
So, if you’ve received this is because you have been invited to the GREATEST costume party EVER!!!!!

For this party you need to choose an outfit for your couple (or friend if you’re England NAHAHAHAHAAAA) and nothing more. Just send the name of the costume you want and for whom it will be and super Hero manufacturers will prepare them for you!!  
THERE WILL BE LOTS OF FOOD AND DRINKS, SO DON’T WORRY BRINGING ANY.  
YEAH I’M TALKING TO YOU, ENGLAND. DON’T BRING YOUR NASTY FOOD!  
BY THE WAY , THE HAMBURGERS ARE MINE.  
(though I can make an exception for (Y/N))

 

THIS LETTER WILL EXPLODE 5 SECONDS AFTER READING IT  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
IT’S WAS A JOKE!  
SURE YOU FELL FOR IT  
America the HERO


	2. South Italy x Reader - Won't let go

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky. Under the gentle moonlight, a red car was making its way toward a mansion almost hidden by the trees. Driving, a certain Italian was trying not to complain too much (or more that it was normal for him to) about the stereotypical mafia boss costume he was wearing. Beside him, a lady wearing a very cute green dress was smiling.   
You looked briefly to your left, eyeing the always bitching italian. That time, though, it wasn't hard to know what he was complaining about. It was to be expected from him to grumble about how stupid he looked wearing his costume and that it would have been better if both of you would have changed once you arrived at the party. You, however, knew how to look at the bright side. It would have been way worse if you got lost. After all, this was your first time there, and ‘there' being to the summer mansion that belonged to ‘the hero’.  
Turning your attention away from Romano, you saw light coming from a bit ahead of you and you smiled happily. You were there at last!   
A bubbly feeling crept up in your stomach as you started speaking with a big grin upon your face.  
-“I can’t wait to see what they will be dressed like!”-you said almost jumping in your seat. Lovino glanced at you with a little smile on his face, but, nevertheless, went back to driving without a word.   
He loved how excited you got at that kind of events and even though he didn't like to show it that much, you still knew.  
-“Lovi, what do you think Toni will be dressed like!?”-you questioned even more happy than before.  
Aaaaand….there went away Romano’s good humour.   
-“That tomato bastard will surely be a giant tomato or something like-a that.”-he scoffed, his previous smile already erased, without leaving a trace that it had even been there.  
“I would like to see him as a rabbit again!”-you laughed, remembering last parties, while Romano frowned, annoyed. You really liked that bastard’s rabbit costume and he couldn't understand why, but he wasn't going to question you about it.   
Lovino parked the car and got down, going to open the door for you as he did most of the time you went out with the car. You thanked him and kissed his cheek, earning a slight blush from him, though almost unnoticeable.  
While stretching your arms, you breathed in the clear air of the mountain. It was a blessing the usually city lover had a mansion that far away from civilization, but once again, knowing the really LOUD American, it was just convenient to be that far from others.  
Lovino called you out and held his arm outstretched towards you, his red face looking to the opposite way. You smirked at his lovely demeanor and grabbed his hand. It was very cute how even the smallest things caused a blush to appear on his cheeks. Romano tightened his hold on your hand and started leading you towards the front door.  
After ringing the bell, you waited for your american friend to greet you.   
It didn't take long for the door to clash open against the wall almost instantly and with such force you thought it was a miracle it was still hanging on its hinges. You left those thoughts aside and centred your attention on the pretty girl who had open up the door, and who, strangely, resembled America in the weirdest of senses. But, wait….it truly WAS him!  
-“Oi… America… is that you?”-Romano asked, ashen faced.   
You both took a step back when a deafening laugh, America's deafening characteristic laughter, erupted from his throat.  
-“YEAH! DON’T I LOOK COOL?”  
You had to cover you mouth with both hands to avoid laughing right away. ‘Cool’ was definitely NOT the first word to come up to your mind when you looked at him, but you certainly weren’t going to t-   
-‘Is that maid Russia!?!?’-you exclaimed instantly after catching a glimpse of Ivan. You couldn’t help gawking at that sight and America seemed to catch on quickly. “NAHAHAHAHA. Come in, this will be funny!!”  
Both Romano and you walked in right after America and looked around. The sight was….how could you describe it….interesting, and hilarious.  
-“Holy moly...”   
Almost every man was dressed as a woman and you cursed under your breath for not bringing a camera with you. Rabbit England was on a corner trying to avoid stares while Denmark was in the center on the room drinking beer dressed as a highschool girl… Damn your lack of vision for not bringing a fucking camera!!  
Romano walked past you looking for Germany or Spain with a smirk on his usually angry face. He really wanted to make fun of them. He almost felt proud for choosing such a cool costume for you instead of a more… revealing one. However, a glance back at you was all he needed to know how lucky he was with the swapping costumes prank Alfred had pulled off. To think you had wanted to see him with the dress he used to wear in his young days…  
The obnoxious laugh of a certain trio caught your attention and sure enough, coming from ahead was the Bad Touch Trio. Although they tried to look… ‘awesome’...their gymnastic wear, dress and sheep ears just made them look too funny.  
-“Gilbert, Gilby, Gilby, are those sheep ears I see?”  
Tears came out from the corner of your eyes as you broke up laughing uncontrollably, your stomach hurting from such a high amount of laughter in such a short lapse of time.  
-“KESESESESESE”- he smirked like he always did, not caring at all about his appearance. If you thought he would feel bashful wearing a sheep costume you were very wrong.-“IT IS THE AWEZOME ME!”  
-“HONHONHONHON”- Upon hearing that despicable sound, one of your eyes twitched irritated. That frenchy fry laugh pissed you off. Let’s just say you weren’t fond of harassment.   
-“And the prize for the most beautiful doll around here goes to moi! Merci, merci!”  
You choked on air at the sight Francis was making and when he started sending flying kisses while spinning like a ballerina you couldn't help but let out a laugh.   
-“FUSOSOSOSO”  
And that's the laugh you were glad to hear. You almost fainted at Spain’s costume. Toni was like a brother to you, but seeing the very tight gymnastic costume that marked more than you wanted to see of him didn’t cope well with the donuts you ate a few hours ago. “And don’t forget me, preciosa!”  
Toni winked at you, his lips forming a pout while he moved his shapely ass from side to side.  
-“Ugh, you bastardos should put something on.”-murmured Romano.  
You glanced at your very pale boyfriend who looked even worse than you did.  
-“What’s ze problem? Can’t take all the awezomeness coming from us?”-asked Gilbert putting an arm around Romano’s shoulder.  
Spain approached you from behind Prussia and kept staring at you with glowing green eyes and one of his best smiles until you repressed the urge to step back and hugged him.  
“¡¡My cute little (Y/N) looks so precious with Lovi’s dress, doesn't she!!”-stated Antonio. As it was definitely not a question, he didn't expect an answer and kept talking and hugging you with such intensity that you were almost squished to death. You survived, thanks God, due to Romano’s intervention.  
-”Back off, you tomato bastard!”-he yelled, yanking you away from Spain and putting an arm possessively around your shoulder.  
You gave Romano a grateful side glance and then looked back at the Bad Touch Trio. Oh, you didn’t like those smiles at all. Not when they held so much mischievousness. They were planning something that wouldn't go well for neither Romano or you. You tried warning him, but it was already too late.  
-”Honhonhon”- So it was Frenchy fry’s turn, it seemed. You glared at Francis, almost daring him to continue with his fuckery -”What a beautiful couple! Isn’t it good being young?”  
You raised an eyebrow questioningly. Was that it? No joke? No mockery? Where was the punchline? You almost felt disappointed.  
-”KESESESE”  
Or not... That laugh meant that the fun was about to start. Romano seemed oblivious to their schemes, and you felt like facepalming.“But isn’t it a pity? Such a beautiful frau ended up with an unloving guy like Romano.”  
You saw Spain frown for a second but it didn't last long, and he started smiling, having already decided to join the other two.  
-”That's right. At this rate, I will have to consider taking her for myself.”-he said, winking playfully at you.-”Romano was not even able to hold her hand for a minute once they arrived. No kiss, either...”  
-”I know, right?”-followed Francis, a sly smirk on his face.-”He hasn’t showed any gesture of affection towards her. Poor little (Y/N)!”  
-“What are you saying, damn tomato bastardo!!”-You felt Romano’s hold on you disappear while he glared and yelled at them for a solid ten minutes. However, the feeling of a hand creeping towards yours and gripping it tightly took you by surprise.   
-“LOOK, I’M HOLDING HER HAND!”-exclaimed a really pissed off Romano. Why did he have to show his affections towards you near them or anyone else? He wanted to have you smile for him, true. And he loved the way your laugh resonated in his ears. The sparkling in your eyes when you talked about books, or art…Romano wanted to have it all for himself, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt a tinge of jealousy when that tomato bastard was near you because he was able to make you smile too. That same beautiful smile he loved so much. He wasn't going to tell you all that, and why not? Because it was what you wanted, to laugh with all your friends and with him, and he wasn't going to impose on you just because of his jealousy.  
Nevertheless, the situation was getting on his nerves.  
-“But for how long will you?”-Gilbert crooned alongside the other two with a malicious smirk covering most of their faces “A minute? Two, maybe?”  
A vein popped out in Romano’s neck and you couldn't help but worry.  
-”I WON’T LET GO OF HER HAND, YOU DAMN BASTARDOS!!”  
While he said this, the hold on your hand tightened a bit as he started walking away from the trio  
-“Those idiots should just...”-   
You weren't able to catch the grumbles and muffled insults Lovino kept muttering under his breath while guiding you to a table full of canapes. -“...damn them…”  
You looked back at Francis, Gilbert and specially Antonio, who now were smiling slightly towards you and, feeling grateful for what they did, you mouthed a silent ‘thank you’.  
-”Fucking bastardos.”  
-”Calm down, Lovi. Let's have a look around and have some fun.”- you said giving his hand a light squeeze. So far, you were loving the party.  
\-----  
Time passed, first seconds that turned into minutes and then hours, and Romano had not even once let go of your hand. Stubborn as he was, you knew that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon but you didn't complain. Why should you, when your boyfriend was holding your hand so tightly even though some of the other nations kept making comments about it. They weren't bad ones, though. They were complimenting you, saying the nice pair you two made. And it was cute the way Romano blushed and tried to pay no mind to it while averting his eyes.  
Your hand was getting numb due to the lack of movement, but the warmth Romano’s hand emitted was amazingly relaxing.  
The matter, however, was getting out of hand, pun intended.   
Romano had almost been knocked off when a yelling and scarred to death America had ran into him in his attempt to get away from a quite, and more than usual, angry Germany. Shortly after, the scene repeated itself with the only difference being Switzerland running in pursuit of the american instead of Ludwig. And then Belarus…   
In spite of what someone could have thought, Romano didn’t get angry (or at least not that much) and that alone confused you. Romano HAD to get angry, it was his nature.  
After observing him for some time, you realised that he was skipping a little on his feet and you couldn’t help a laugh. He glanced at you.  
-“What is it?”-you asked.  
He didn’t answer but instead kept staring at you.  
-’Lovi?’  
Romano’s eyes remained on you and that was starting to creep you. He had amazing eyes and the way he was looking at you was REALLY good, but it wasn’t like Romano to look at you for so long when there were so many people around.  
-’I want to leave already.’- he said at last, reaching one of your bangs with his free hand. The gesture made you blush a bit.  
-’Well, we can leave whenever we want to but why?  
-’Because… I need to…’-Romano seemed like he didn’t want to say it but you urged him to continue.-’...well, you see, go to the bathroom...’  
-“What?”- That certainly caught you off guard as it wasn’t the answer you were expecting. Now that you thought about it, it wasn’t very natural the way he was dancing-jumping. But then, why didn’t he-...oh... “The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, Lovi.”  
-“Uuuugh… I-I’m not letting go of your hand at the party, dammit!”  
-“Pffft”- You had to bit your lip in order to keep yourself from not laughing out loud when your theory resulted to be true. He glared at you with a frown and an almost unnoticeable pout. -“Okay, but next time you better not take any of those stupid dares head on.”  
-’Shut up, they started it. Let’s go, bella. I also want to be alone with you for a bit.’- he whispered the last sentence in your ear after kissing your cheek lightly.  
After saying goodbye to America you both headed to the front door with light step.   
-”But it’s a shame, you know? I really wanted to see you in this dress…”-you commented, earning a massive blush from him.  
-“There’s no way in hell I’m wearing that again. Besides, it suits you better.”


End file.
